Painting is one of the first jobs any novice do-it-yourselfer tackles. Repainting a room to change its decor is fast, easy, and inexpensive. Storing the leftover paint so it is available for touch-ups however can be cumbersome and inconvenient. Often there is only a small amount of paint left from a job and one is stuck storing a gallon can that if stored too long will most likely be covered in a film or dried out completely when needed. Airtight jars and containers are available for storing leftover paint but using these for touch-up requires that one hunt for a roller or clean brush to apply the paint. Wetting a full size brush or roller takes more paint then necessary for the small touch-up job, wasting paint, and clean-up of the full size tools is cumbersome. U.S. Pat. No. 7,563,048 describes a paint dispenser and applicator provided as a paint tester allowing a homeowner to test paint in a patch on the wall before buying an entire gallon. Although the dispenser has a cap to seal the paint for storage, the applicator and cap are in line making a certain seal of the dispenser for long term storage questionable.
There remains a need for a device to store enough paint for anticipated touch-ups that can be sealed tightly insuring long term viable storage, yet provide a means for application of the paint when needed.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.